Black Roses Red
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: a black rose bush has meaning when Roy and Ed realize their feelings seven black roses and a little green bud. better than the summary! RoyxEd one-shot,


Just a drabble…

Just a one shot…. I was listening to this song and yeah…this is the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA; if I did I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction.

_Thoughts look like this_

--XXXXX--

Roy Mustang was bored. Sure he had paper work to do but, surely he would have time to do it later.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall above his big wooden door.

Only noon…

Five more hours…what a drag.

Roy pushed his chair back and stood, his joints popping as he moved. After stretching slightly, he turned to the huge twelve panel window behind his desk. Clasping his hands together loosely behind his back he looked about outside.

A few people passing by the gates of Central HQ, the same tall buildings, and a few cars passing slowly probably because it was lunch hour and traffic was backed up a little was ahead.

About to turn to get some lunch for himself, he stopped abruptly and glanced down. A black rose bush, the dirt still fresh around the base, was planted into the mowed, green lawn. Seven black roses and one green bud.

He stared for a moment more taking in the beauty the plant had. He couldn't explain why he thought it was so gorgeous; it just was.

--XXXXX--

Walking back into his office, Roy shrugged off his dark rain jacket. While he was at lunch, it had started to rain; now it was pouring down big, heavy droplets of rain.

Sitting back at his desk, he decided he actually wanted to leave on time today, and picked up a ball point pen to sign the paper work.

Not actually reading the document, he was about to sigh his same when there was a light rapping at his door.

The one time he decided he wanted to do his work, some one interrupted him. How ironic.

"Come in." he called just loud enough so the other person could hear.

A familiar red-coated blonde walked in slowly.

_He knocked…lightly? What happened to storming in…?_

"Hello, Fullmetal, what's the occasion? You weren't due back here for another," he checked the calendar on the wall, "three days."

Not that he was counting of course. He didn't really need to look at the calendar. He cared for Ed a lot more than he lead on. A lot.

"I completed my mission early." He tossed a manila folder carelessly onto Roy's desk. "Here's the damned report."

Roy pursed his lips and eyed Ed carefully as he took the folder and slide out the paper with Ed's report on it. For the first time, in forever, Roy could read the left handed scrawl. Amazing.

"Wow, Fullmetal, it looks like you put a lot of effort into this report."

"I wanted to make it easier on you…"

_Great move, Ed! He'll never suspect you like...no love him now!_

It had been Al who had made Ed realize this fact.

-FLASHBACK-

Ed sighed. He had just woken up from a dream. Not a nightmare.

Ed rolled over and he heard Al's amour clank in the darkness.

"Brother…?" the younger Elric questioned.

"Yes Al?" Ed replied, wondering why he was asking something of him in the middle of the night.

"Did you know you talked in your sleep?"

"No, I didn't, does it bother you?"

Alphonse pause for a moment and replied, "Well, no, but tell me this, and promise you won't lie."

Lie?

"Sure, Al, what is it you wanna know?" Ed said slightly curious, but still not turning to face the younger brother.

"Do you like…Colonel Mustang?"

Ed's golden eyes widened slightly in the blackness.

"I…uh…," he'd promise he wouldn't lie, "I don't know, Alphonse…"

Then realization hit him. He'd just dreamed about that very man and al just asked if he knew he talked while he slept. He blamed drowsiness for the slow connection.

"I was...talking about Mustang, wasn't I?"

Although it was unnecessary, the gray amour sighed, "Yes…"

"What did I say?" Ed asked slowly finally turning to face his sibling.

"You kinda said you loved him and you wanted to be held in his arms…"

Well, he couldn't deny he like Mustang now, he thought it was the food he ate, but apparently not. Not that he could blame the food for the way his heart accelerated when the man spoke to him in that sensual voice of his.

"Well, I can't tell you I don't like him, now can I?" he smiled despite himself.

"Finally!"

Ed was surprised to hear that.

"What?"

"That's it! Havoc owes me twenty dollars!"

"What?!" Ed yelled, out raged.

The rest of the night was uneventful but now Ed realized the truth

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that…" Roy said.

"What I meant was I didn't feel like being yelled at today for my bad hand writing…"

Midnight blue stared into topaz.

Ed stared back into Roy's eyes for a few seconds before he tore his gaze away and looked at the floor, his eyes now covered by his bangs, a slight flush on his cheeks.

_How unusual of Ed…is that a blush…?_

Did Roy Mustang just see love in Edward's eyes? No, that's impossible, as much as Roy wanted it to be.

_Damnit! I'm blowing this; I need to get this over with…_

"Well, I came to tell you something else too…" Ed hesitated and Roy took this chance to crack at his height, just to see if Ed really was himself or not.

"Was it to tell me, that you're too short to reach the book on the third shelf in the library? Would you like some help?" Roy smirked.

He was not expecting what happened next.

"Honestly! I'm standing here, trembling, trying to ask you something, and I'm so afraid of your answer and everything and you make a crack about my height!" Ed exploded.

Roy was being chewed on by curiosity, "What question would that be Fullmetal?" Roy asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Ed closed the distance between them, now the only thing separating them was a desk.

Ed stared intently at Roy and said nothing. He did nothing to inform Roy of his next action.

Ed raised his right hand a swiftly grabbed a hold of Roy's collar and yanked him forward, making Roy's lips mash, almost painfully, into Ed's.

At first, Roy was taken back by this, but then let his eyes droop until they were half lidded, enjoying the kiss. Ed's eyes had closed but he took it upon himself to lead the kiss. He slowly stuck his tongue out and pushed softly along Roy's lips, begging for entrance. Roy granted access and stifled a moan and Ed's tongue intertwined with his and traced his lips.

They broke apart finally, gasping for air.

"Yes." Roy breathed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I love you."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Ed asked.

"Well, you kiss me and you wanted to ask me if you could have leave time? I don't think so."

Ed smiled slightly, "I love you, too, Roy."

Roy felt elated when Ed used his first name and kissed Ed for a second time.

--XXXXX--

The next few days Ed spent at Mustang's place while he worked.

On the fifth morning since the day Ed kissed him, he was walking down the concrete he paused and looked at the rose bush. The bud had bloomed into the prettiest red rose he had ever seen. Seven black roses and one red rose. He guessed that even love could turn black roses red…

--XXXXX--

Okay I hope you liked it, that's my first one shot!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks, Lynn


End file.
